A Second Chapter
by Keke5046
Summary: Sorry the title sucks. Julie has wondered about the MAnsion that sits on the hilltop overlooking her town ever since she first heard about it from her grandmother years ago. What happens when she finally musters up the courage to go up there?
1. DisclaimerBackground IMPORTANT

A Second Chapter

By Christina Provident

DISCLAIMER: Even though I wish I made up the characters in Edward Scissorhands, but I didn't, so I'm not trying to steal them. I am not claiming any characters in the movie already, such as Edward, Kim, Peg, Bill, Jim, etc. Any other characters I made up. Please don't steal my characters, either.

Background: It's been 11 years since Julianne (Julie) has heard about Edward Scissorhands from her grandmother who died the year before. Ever since her death, Julie has wondered about Edward and whether or not he is still alive. Julie's grandmother (Kim) is her father's mom.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mansion

Julie sat in her chair staring out at the mansion on the hill. No one in the neighborhood ever spoke of the mansion anymore. There were rumors of it being haunted by the ghost of an inventor, but she wasn't so sure they were true. She sat in her bed, thinking about what her grandmother had told her. Ever since then, she wondered so much about the mansion, and the man that possibly lived there.

Julie was 16 years old now. She was very pretty, but not very popular. She was somewhat of an outcast. The kids at school used to make fun of her because of her beliefs in the man that lived in that mansion. Since the kids usually went to the same schools throughout their education in the small neighborhood they lived in, her "weird" reputation stuck through high school. She was a very good artist. She liked to sketch things and had pictures all over the walls of her room.

Lately, she had been wondering about "Edward Scissorhands" and what he looked like. Her grandmother did not like to bring up the subject, but when Julie really wanted to know, she would tell her what she could. She often sketched what she thought he looked like, but hid these from her parents who didn't like her grandmother filling Julie's head with "such ridiculous ideas." That evening, Julie thought very hard about Edward. She wanted to take all of her courage, go up to the mansion and meet the amazing man she had heard so much about, but knew that it would more than likely stir up more trouble like the last time he met anyone.

"Dinner," Julie's mother called up the steps to her room. Julie pulled herself off of her bed and hurried down stairs. Julie lived with her mother, a little sister of 6 years old named Emily, and her pet cat, Raven. Julie's parents were divorced now, so her father lived in another part of town. She got along with both of her parents well, but still tried to do what she could to get them back together, even though she knew deep down it was impossible.

"And then Tyler told me that his dad was an astronaut," Emily said, spinning her fork in her spaghetti. "Really," her mother replied, trying to sound fascinated. "So, Julie how's school?" "Fine, mom," Julie replied. "Awfully quiet tonight," "I'm just thinking," "Anything I can help you with?" Julie thought about asking her mom about the mansion, but knew she'd get paranoid or something. "No, just…thinking about my sketching," she said. "Oh, I think you're drawings are fine, dear." Her mother said. "Mom!" Emily said, rather loudly. "I wasn't done." "I'm sorry, honey, what were you saying?" "Then, Jamie did a cartwheel, with no hands!" "Wow, ya' know, I used to be able to do that. I was a cheerleader in high school. Ever think about that Julie?" "Mom, we talked about this." "I just think it would be so good for you. You might make more friends that way, hon." Julie rolled her eyes, hoping her mom would go back to talking to Emily. "Speaking of which, how's Chase doing?" "He's fine." Julie said. Chase was Julie's friend. He wasn't that popular either. They had been really good friends since junior high. "You should have him over for dinner some time." "His parents keep him locked in the house like he's some mental case or something, or else I would ask him to come over." "Julie has a boyfriend!" Emily said. "You know Chase isn't my boyfriend!" Julie said. "Whatever," "Girls…" their mother said, giving them both stern looks. "Anyway, how about prom, honey?" Julie's mother continued. "Junior prom's coming. I saw this beautiful pink dress at the mall-" "You know I hate pink, and I'm not going." "Oh, why not? We could fix you up real nice, you could pick out a nice…black…dress, you'd look beautiful!" "No one has asked me and no one will ask me, they all think I'm weird." "You're a beautiful girl; I don't know why you have such low confidence in yourself…" Julie just picked at her food as her mother went on babbling about the prom.

That night, Julie looked up at the mansion outside her window. She was drawing it at her desk. She liked her desk right in front of the window so she could draw things that she saw outside. She stared out at the mansion. She wondered what it would be like to meet Edward. She thought about the garden outside of the mansion. What did it look like? She had to find out and she wanted to find out soon.

Julie walked home from school; she passed by the mansion and stopped. "Going up to see someone?" yelled one of the kids from school. Some other kids laughed. It wasn't a funny joke, just pathetic she thought. She waited a while to make sure no one was around. A few moments and bad jokes later, she was alone. Just when she started to walk to the mansion, she saw Chase coming over. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Don't tell anyone." She begged. "Don't worry, I won't. But you're not gonna find anything." He said smiling. His smile was very sweet. He was pretty good looking and, like Julie, dressed in a lot of black baggy clothes. He had reddish brown hair that was always spiked in the front. One of his ears was pierced along with his eyebrow. Julie liked him a lot, but they were just friends, she always thought. "Thanks," she said. "My mom wants to know if you wanna come for dinner." She said. "Again? I'll ask my parents, but I doubt it. I better get home before they call the police." He said, annoyed. "Alright, bye" she said, giving him a hug. She watched as he disappeared from sight. She looked around, and nervously walked through the fence. The place used to be blocked by police ribbons, but no one ever went up, so they took them down. She stepped over the broken down fence and went up to the dark mansion, in search of everything she hoped was there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward Scissorhands

She walked up the hill leading to the house, excited, but nervous at the same time. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. She was a little tired after a while of walking. She hesitated after coming to a second gate. This was the moment she was waiting for ever since she was 10, the second time she heard about Edward. She stopped for a minute. Did she really want to do this? Was this a smart thing to do? She didn't care. She went through the gate, into the garden.

She walked through the garden, wide eyed and breathless. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. It was like something out of a story book. Emily would love it. There were all sorts of creatures. A snake type creature coming out of the ground, a cat and the most beautiful thing was a hand inside a huge bed of flowers. She passed the garden slowly and went to the door of the house. She thought about whether or not to knock or just walk in. She decided to knock once and see what happened. She knocked loudly on the door; nothing.

She turned the knob. It was heavy and hard to turn. The door opened and she stepped inside. It was very dark. There were machine parts and cobwebs everywhere. She walked around quietly and came to a staircase. Her heart was beating rapidly. Usually she liked scary things, but this was real. "Hello," she called. She squeezed the straps on her backpack. Her hands were shaking, as well as her knees. She started up the staircase slowly. "Edward? Hello?" she called. She heard something, like metal scraping against metal. She followed the sound. "Hello?" she said again. The sound stopped. When she reached the end of the staircase, she found herself in a room. The roof had a hole in it and a bunch of wood seemed to have fallen from the ceiling in another spot. She thought about what her grandmother had said about the fight there.

She heard the floor creep behind her. She almost screamed when it scared her. She turned around and looked. No one was there. She looked around. She walked over to where the fire place was and saw the bed. It was covered in hay, very small. Articles from previous newspapers were pasted all over the walls it; many of them about people with some kind of disability or body part missing.

She heard the creek again. Then the metal noise again. She turned and knew that he was there, but couldn't see him. "Edward?" she said in a soft tone. The noise stopped and she saw a figure emerge from the floor. She couldn't see him very well, but she saw him coming closer to her. When he stepped into the light, she gasped. He was just as her grandmother described him. He was tall and his face was very pale. He had big, dark, gorgeous eyes. His hair was dark and very messy. His body was a just a gathering of metals and leather straps. His hands were large, sharp razor blades and scissors. He stopped and looked at her. His face was sad, scared, and he looked like he had been hurt, and she know he had.

"Hi," she said and gave him a small wave. She walked toward him slowly, but he stepped back timidly. "Hello," he said back, in a timid, shaky voice. She dropped her back pack on the floor. She didn't know what to say. "My name is Julie." She started. "I'm Edward," he said. "I know," she said in a quiet voice. She brushed her hand against his cheek; his face was covered in small scars. He jumped back. "I won't hurt you," she said. She felt a small pain in her heart for him. He had been hurt so bad in the past. She reached into her backpack and pulled out some iodine she brought for when she came.

"Do you live here alone?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. She took a cotton ball and dabbed it in with the iodine and then brushed it softly against his face. She just needed something to say to him. "Yes," he replied. She put the bottle back into her bag. "Is it okay if I stay for a little?" she asked, smiling.

Edward took her to a different room. It was filled with glass sculptures. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There were sculptures of anything she could imagine. There were flowers, animals, angels, people, a bunch of them in all different shapes and sizes. She gasped when she saw them. One that caught her eye was a sculpture of a butterfly. It was very detailed, and fancy looking. It looked like a sketch she made once before. She really liked it. Edward saw her staring at it. She walked over to it and picked it up. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "You can have it." He said with a warm smile on his face. "Really? Thank you." She said. She was really happy she had come to the castle. She looked out a window nearby and noticed it was getting dark.

"I'd better get home; my mom doesn't know I'm here." Edward's smile faded. She saw it. She thought for a moment and got an idea. "I'll come back." She said smiling. "Really?" he said in a hopeful voice. "Sure," she said. "It's not like I have anything to do. I had fun today. I'll stop by after school tomorrow."

Edward escorted Julie back to the room where she had left her bag. She placed the statue carefully in her bag and put it on her back. "Thanks again." She said heading towards the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow." She called back from the stairs. "Goodbye." replied Edward standing by the window. Julie was so happy. Not only did she prove her sanity to herself, but she got to meet the person she wanted to meet for years, and he was so nice, and sweet. She ran home, thinking of what to tell her mother and making sure no one saw her come from the mansion. She decided to keep this meeting and any other meetings they had together a secret.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Studying

"Where have you been?" Julie's mother asked as she came into the door. She was sitting on the couch reading something. "Oh, I was over Chase's." "And you couldn't call?" Julie thought for a minute. "Yeah, um his mom was on the phone all day, don't ask." "Oh, well dinner will be ready in just a few." "Ok," she said.

She headed up the stairs for her room. She went in and opened her back pack. She pulled out the glass figure carefully and put it on her shelf. How would she go back tomorrow without her mother getting suspicious of something? She had to think of something.

At dinner, she had an idea of what to do. "So, mom I'm gonna be up Chase's house for a while." "Oh, that's nice. Why?" her mom smiled. "Um, we have a project to do, in history." "Oh, well maybe he can come over here?" "Yeah, maybe."

Julie lay in bed, all night thinking about Edward. There was something about him that was so mysterious. He was very quiet, a good listener. She almost felt bad for him. She knew the whole story about how he had first come down to the neighborhood and how things started out okay, but then got worse. She wished that he hadn't gone threw that, then maybe she could bring him back down again. Eventually, Julie drifted off to sleep after thinking of these things.

Julie awoke to the annoying sound of the beeping alarm on her dresser. She was very tired and not in the mood for the people at school. For a minute, she thought about faking sick, but then she remembered Edward. If she faked sick, she wouldn't get out of her mom's site. So, she went to get something to wear.

She grabbed something a little bit dressier from her closet. It was very nice, but not too fancy. It was something she would probably wear on a date. A short black dress type thing with long sleeves; she grabbed a pair of long black and purple socks and her short black boots. She fixed her hair so that it was in an up ponytail and a little shaggy looking. But then decided against it and let her hair down. She put on some simple hoop earrings and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Hello Julie," her mother said as she came downstairs. "Julie," Emily said waving to her sister. "Hi shortie," Julie said rubbing her sisters head. Emily fixed her hair and continued eating her cereal. "Your outfit is wild," her mom said, looking at the stockings "I like it," she offered Julie some oatmeal and Julie took it to the table.

After eating, Julie went upstairs to grab her bag. She looked over at the sculpture and began to feel excited about seeing Edward again. She got an idea and grabbed her sketchbook and a few colored pencils, put them into her bag and went back down stairs.

Julie was outside of the school when she spotted Chase sitting under "his" tree. He sat there everyday, usually reading or throwing stuff at the popular kids. She ran over to see him. "Hey look, it's Lydia Deetz!" said one of the jocks with a group of guys and some skinny, big-boobed, preppy popular girls. "I thought it was Ozzy Osbourne," said one of the other guys. She rolled her eyes at their stupid not-funny joke and sat down by Chase.

"Hey," he said putting his book in the bag of his pocket. "Where were you yesterday? Did you call?" Julie paused for a minute. "Uh…no, my mom took me shopping for a prom dress; stupid." She rolled her eyes, hoping he'd fall for it. "Oh, at the mall." "Yeah," she said. He started laughing. "What?" she asked frowning. "I was at the mall yesterday. All over it. Where were you really?" he asked. Julie looked down at her boots. "You went up to that mansion, huh?" he asked smiling. Julie looked around. "Don't tell," she pleaded. "Relax. Did you find anything?" "Um…" Julie thought it useless lying. He could always tell whether or not she was telling the truth, which always got on her nerves. Even her mother couldn't do that. "What?" he asked widening his eyes. "Well, I kind of did, that's all I'm gonna tell you." She said. He shrugged, obviously not interested. "Except that, I need you to act like I'm over at your house after school for the next couple of weeks." She said. "Okay…" he said looking confused. "Just trust me," she said. "If my mom calls, tell her that I am there." "And if she wants to talk to you?" "I'll deal with that when she gets suspicious." She replied "What if she comes to get you?" Julie thought for a minute. "Tell her I'm on my way home." She replied. "Then just call my cell and I'll take the shortcut home." "Okay, smarty. But what if she calls to talk to you and you're already home; but she knows you're home, she's just testing you to see of you're really there. Then I fall for it and tell her you're here and she tells me she is at home and then you get caught?" Julie stared at him confused. "Where did that come from?" she asked. He pointed to his head. "Well, I'll call you everyday as soon as I get home and then you'll know I'm home." The bell rang as she finished her statement and they both went to class.

Julie had been drawing a lot during the day. It was almost the end of the report period, so no one really had lessons planned. They were either taking finals or watching a movie or something. As soon as Julie was done with finals, she would start sketching her picture. She decided that since Edward had given her some of his art, she would give him some of hers. She was now finishing the sketching and was going to color it. Chase managed to grab a seat by her without the teacher noticing. He grabbed her paper and looked at it. "This supposed to be me?" he asked looking at the picture. Julie took it and shoved it into her binder. "No," she said. "What was it?" "Um…a guy," she said. "Another 'Edward' drawing?" he asked, but not rudely. He knew she was sensitive about everyone calling her crazy about Edward and didn't add to the annoyance. "Yeah," she said "You could say that." "Well, that was the best one." "Have you seen him?" she asked sarcastically. "I mean it looks more like an actual person. The other ones looked…animated." He said. She smiled at the compliment. "I'd keep that one," he said as the bell rang.

After school, Julie walked with Chase to the mansion. "Now, what are you going to say if my mom calls?" she asked him. "Julie can't come to the phone, she is in the bathroom." "And what if she doesn't call today?" "Save the excuse for the first time she calls." "And if she says she'll wait for me?" "I'll tell her you'll be a while because you're sick and throwing up." "That should buy some time." She said. "And if it doesn't, I'm way better at this than you." He said smiling. She punched him soft in the arm. He waved goodbye as he turned the corner to his house. Julie waved and headed straight for the mansion.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Julie walked up to the huge house. She changed her shoes at the gate to prepare for the long climb. She learned her lesson about the boots yesterday. She was just ready to open the door when she looked in the garden and saw Edward, cutting some of the bushes to perfect his art work.

"Edward," she said. He looked over at her and smiled at the site of her. "Julie," he said in that shaky voice of his. "What are you doing?" she asked. He cut excess leaves off of the long snake's nose and stepped back to show her his work. "I wish I could take one of these home with me," she said as she smoother her hand across the humungous head of the creature. "Beautiful," she whispered. Edward smiled, happy to hear his work admired. "Thank you." He said. She walked around the garden with Edward as he repaired the beautiful works he seemed to care for so much.

Edward had finished tending to his garden and took Julie back up to the room they had been in yesterday. She decided to draw some of the sculptures Edward had made. When they arrived, she sat down and started to sketch a sculpture of a small fairy-looking creature sitting on a flower. Edward sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She looked up at him. "I'm drawing that sculpture you made. I hope you don't mind." Edward nodded his head smiling and watched as she drew the sculpture. She carefully sketched out every detail. It was quiet for a while. Then Julie held up the picture for Edward to see. He looked at it and then at the sculpture and smiled. "I think I did pretty good," she said looking at the sculpture. Edward nodded.

Julie began to draw again. The silence was not something she liked, but she couldn't really think of much to talk about. There wasn't anything she could ask that she already knew or he probably couldn't answer. So, she continued sketching some of the sculptures he had made and showed him the results. She thought about it while drawing and decided to bring something that involved more discussion or talking the next time she came.

"Thanks, Edward." Julie said as she walked down the huge staircase. "I'll try to come again tomorrow. Is that okay?" she asked. "Yes," Edward replied. He waved… (sort of )…as she left and she waved back to him. Since it was dark, she pulled out her cell phone and called Chase to keep her company while she walked to her house.

"Hello?" he said answering the phone. "Hey," she said crossing the street. "So, you're home now?" he asked. "On my way; did she call yet?" "No" "Good," Julie said feeling relieved. "So, where are you coming from anyway?" "Nowhere you need to know about." She laughed. "Oh, well sorry. Didn't mean to but into your new, secret life." He said. "Well, if I tell you, you'll think it's weird; or you'll think I'm crazy." "Whatever then, don't tell me. I'll find out." "How are you gonna find out?" she asked curiously. "I have my ways." "Well, I'm home now so you can stay off of patrol now." She said. "Alright, see ya tomorrow." He said. "Bye," he replied hanging up the phone.

She hung up the phone and walked across the street and to her door. She opened the door to her mother and sister in the living room, but also to a face she didn't expect.

"Dad!" she screamed, shutting the door. He rose from the couch and hugged her; she hugged him back. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Visiting," he smiled. She knew that Dad never came to just "visit." "Have fun at Chase's, hon?"

"Yeah, my head hurts from thinking so hard." She lied. "Chase and you going out yet?" Dad asked. I blushed and laughed. "No and we're just friends. We're really good friends." She said. "Well, I wish I could stay and talk for a while, but I have to get home. Hour-long drive," he kissed all of the girls good-bye and went out the door.

"Well, dinner's in the kitchen if you want it." Said Julie's mom. "I'm not really hungry." Julie replied. "Plus, I have a lot of work to do." "Hon, how major could the project be? There are only two or three weeks left of the semester." "It's a FINAL project, mom." She said going up the stairs.

"Julie was very tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep from the night before. She laid down on her bed for a while and thought about Edward. She thought of something she hadn't considered before. They both must have been a lot alike. They were pretty much outcasts. They both barely knew anyone. She kind of didn't like being an outcast. It wasn't anything she was proud of. She thought back to what probably made her an outcast in the first place. That one day in Kindergarten…

She had made a lot of friends before that day. She was good friends with most of the girls and a few of the boys in her class. It was the beginning of the second week of school: Monday. The Friday before, their teacher told them to bring in something for show and tell. She knew exactly what would impress all of the kids at school and make her even more popular. The story her grandmother had told her of the man with scissors for hands!

She had a good beginning. "I have a story about the mansion up on the hill." She said. "My grandma told me it was never haunted. She said that there was someone who still lived up there! He is a man with scissors for hands!" It was just the middle and ending part that ruined everything. "Does he kill people?" asked one kid. "No he is really nice. He cuts plants and bushes. He has a whole garden. He used to be a robot, but his inventor wanted to make him a person." Some of the kids started laughing and she got a little paranoid. "So…he never finished him and now he has scissors for hands. He can cut hair and everything!" but a group of kids were laughing. "Well, that's all the time you have." The teacher said and she went to sit with her friends. But she realized that they were laughing at her, too. She was by herself the rest of the day.

The next day, she was still upset about what happened. Her friends pretended like nothing happened. They were nice to her and acted like good friends, but she didn't want to be friends with them anymore. She went on believing in Edward Scissorhands and since then, she was pretty much an outcast.

"Julie, you sure you're not hungry?" her mom yelled up to her room, interrupting her thoughts. "No, mom; I'm just gonna go to sleep." She replied. "Well, if you get hungry, the leftovers are in the fridge." She said.

Emily came into her room as Julie got out her pajamas. "Knock first," Julie said (probably the 50th time in her life). "If you were at Chase's, how come I didn't see you there?" Emily asked her. Julie froze. Chase didn't tell her that her sister was at his house. "Why were you at Chase's?" "They have real nice dog." She said. Julie could still talk her way out of this. "Well, you never came inside, so I didn't see you." She replied. Emily gave her a weird glare. "I'm on to you…" she said in a suspicious voice. She backed out of the room slowly, still staring at her sister.

Julie was a little frightened at her sister's behavior. She was ten years old! She sounded like some secret agent or spy or something. Julie shrugged it off and went to get a shower.

Later on, Julie was in her pajamas and getting into her bed. She once again, couldn't stop thinking about Edward and the mansion, although that night she got more sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Julie was walking home and she saw a familiar red car driving by her. She looked inside when it stopped next to her and saw her mom with Emily in the front seat.

"Hi sweetie." She said "Hop in; we're going to the mall." "Why?" Julie asked. "Well, we're gonna get Emily some school clothes and then I was thinking we could look for a dress." "Mom, I don't have a date. I'm not going." "Come on, get in." Julie was supposed to go to the mansion. She had to get out of this. "But I have stuff to-" "Come on get in." her mom said. "But mom-" "Please Julie…you're not staying home by yourself." "Mom I'm 16. Plus, I'll be at Chase's" "Julie please come with us. It will be fun." Her mom begged. Julie was getting annoyed with arguing and didn't feel like it anymore. She opened the door of the car and got in.

"Please try this one on." Julie's mother said handing a long pink dress through the dressing room door. "Mom, I hate pink for the fiftieth time. No" "Mommy look!" Emily yelled coming outside of a dressing room in a new outfit. "You look gorgeous, honey!" she said. Satisfied, Emily went to try on more clothes. "Okay," Julie said coming out of the dressing room in the long dress. "this looks stupid." She said showing the dress to her mom. "Well, I guess," her mom said looking at it. "I like the dress, but the color makes you look pale." "Thank you," she said and went back into the dressing room. Julie took off the dress and put on her regular clothes. She was done humoring her mother. She stepped outside of the dressing room, wondering what Edward was doing right now.

When Julie got home, she called Chase. "Hey," she said. "Have fun?" he asked. "No, my mom took me to the mall. She made me try on like 5 dresses. And I didn't pick out any of them!" "I told you, you didn't have to lie." "I'm not." "Well-" he said, but the connection was gone. The dial tone came on and she hung up the phone. "Pay you freakin' minutes," she said to herself. She went over to the bed and lay on top of it. She was a little mad that her mom made her go to the mall. The whole prom thing didn't seem like much, but she always dreamed of prom when she was little. She kind of wished Chase would ask her, but he didn't want to go to prom. She was also wondered what Edward was doing, or thinking about. She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her or something. She couldn't really picture him getting mad at anyone.

"Julie!" Emily yelled running into her room. Julie rolled her eyes and turned to face Emily. "Knock…and what," "You know that kid Jason who goes to my school? He lives close to your friend Chase," "No," "Well; he said he saw you standing outside by that big mansion. Were you?" "No," Julie said laying back down on the bed. "How does your friend know what I look like?" "Everyone knows you. All the kids at school have brothers and sisters who think you're weird. You made me the girl with the weird sister. I'm popular." She walked out of the room and shut the door. Julie threw a pillow after her at the door. Julie was tired, again. It was only 6 and she was bored. She got her Hot Topic bag and took out the T-shirts she got from her mom. She put the shirts in the drawer and then went to bed.

When she woke up, it was Saturday. It was 10:00 when she woke up. Her mom had to work that day, so she was in charge of her sister. She really wanted to go see Edward and take some pictures of the garden outside of the mansion. She picked up her phone and called Chase's house.

"What?" said Chase "I need a favor," "It's ten o clock!" he said. She could tell her just woke up. "You're not up yet?" "No I'm talking in my sleep." "God, sorry." She said. "What do you want?" "I just need you to watch Emily for me." There was a pause for a minute. "Who's Emily?" "My sister!" "O yeah…right. Um…how much are you paying me?" Julie sighed and thought for a minute. "Uh…ten," "Thirty," "Thirty?" "Deal," he said and hung up. She had forty dollars on her, but she didn't want to give it all to Chase. But she really needed this favor, so she got dressed and ready to leave. She took her camera with her and some of her drawings.

"Hey Em," she said going into her sister's room. Emily was sitting on the floor playing with Bratz dolls. "What?" she asked putting some shoes on the doll. "Um, that's a cute outfit," she said pointing to the doll and smiling. "Thanks," Emily said. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor. I have to go…to the grocery store for mom. But instead of making you get dressed and walk all the way there with me-" "its two blocks away." Emily replied. "Well, anyway, Chase is going to come down to watch you for a little while, okay?" "Fine," she said. "Oh and you can't tell mom." "But I thought you were going to the store for mom." "I am, but I need to go…um…to my friend's house, too. You know how mom gets with-" "You don't have any friends…well except Chase and he'll be here." "I'll pay you." "How much?" Emily asked standing up. She looked up at her sister and held out her hands. "All I have is ten." "That's it?" "Well, it's either that or nothing," "It's either more or nothing." Emily said. Julie took fifteen out of her purse, wondering where a ten year old would get good bargaining skills. "Fifteen is all. Please," "That's fine." She said, putting the money in her piggy bank. "Please be good for Chase." She pleaded as she left the room. "He won't even know I'm here," Emily smiled to herself…

Chase arrived about twenty minutes later. Julie answered the door and saw him in. "Okay, my mom is at work so she shouldn't call. If she does…wait! I'll put the caller ID on. If that number," Julie said pointing to a number on a paper hanging on the wall. "comes up, don't answer." "Okay," Chase said yawning. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. "You guys have cable?" he asked. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Julie asked. "I promise she'll be okay." Chase said. "And I like to get paid up front." He said holding out his hand. Julie pulled fifteen dollars out of her purse and handed it to him. "You'll get the other half when I know Julie's alive." She said grabbing a hoodie and going out the door.


	7. Chapter 6

Author not: sorry i havent posted for a while. im having some writers block as of where things are gonna go from here, so i might not be writing for a while. in the mean time, reviews would be nice. sorry my anonymous thing will be enabled soon. im still gettin the hang of this fanfiction site /. sorry for anydelays. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 6

Julie stopped at the store to buy something to eat with the money she had left. This way, she would look like she was going that way if Chase or Emily saw her. She hoped to find someway to distract Chase into forgetting about the rest of the money. She grabbed herself a cappuccino from the cappuccino machine and a cookie. Not the best thing to eat, but she was in a hurry.

Back at the house

Emily was in her room playing with her dolls. From her window, she too could see the mysterious mansion. She remembered what she told her sister about how "her friend" saw her going. Emily didn't like lying, but she wondered why Julie was going to that haunted place; and if she was lying about it, it must be something good.

Emily crept down the stairs and peaked down at Chase. He was sleeping on the couch. "Good baby-sitting," she whispered to herself. But she was used to almost every adult around her being really stupid.

She grabbed a bag of things she might need at the mansion (including two or three dolls to keep her company) and snuck out of the back door. Obviously, Chase wasn't as smart as Julie made him out to be. Emily knew that if her mom found out she snuck out of the house, she'd be dead by morning. But Julie desperately wanted to know what was occupying almost every minute of Julie's time in that huge haunted house.

Emily arrived at the mansion and almost turned back twice. But she gathered all of the courage in her short, ten-year-old body and went through. With some difficulty, she stepped over the gate on the ground. She proceeded to the rest of the house…where no one would see her. The hill was very big and she got a little tired. Her face froze when she got to the garden. She was amazed with all of the sculptures she stumbled onto. Julie was right! Maybe there was someone living up here.

Julie was waiting in line of the busy store. This was ridiculous. It was almost 11:30 and she was stuck in line just to buy a cookie! She was irritated and hoped Chase and Emily were getting along well. Just then, she spotted a few of the kids from school; the ones who always made fun of her. She quickly ducked behind one of the carts next to the line. Luckily, they didn't see her. Once they were out of site, she came back up and got her spot back in line. She pulled out her cell phone and called her house.

"Hello," Chase said, sounding like he had been asleep. "Chase! Were you sleeping?" "No, no…I was watching TV." "Is Emily okay?" "You've been gone for a whole 10 minutes. I can handle it." "You were sleeping!" "How do you know?" "Just trust me on this one. Well, if you guys are okay, I'm gonna go now." "Yeah, bye," "See ya." She said and hung up the phone. The line was still moving slow, and she wanted to get out of there.

Emily felt like she wanted to get out of there. The mansion was dark and kind of scary. There were a bunch of robots and machines everywhere, along with cobwebs and spiders. She thought of going home, but she saw something by a bunch of stairs; it was a shadow. She debated whether or not to follow it. If it was here the whole time Julie was, it must have been safe…whatever it was. She pulled out one of her dolls and hugged it tight. "Let's go Cloe," she whispered and walked up the stairs.

She finally reached the top of the stairs when she saw something…it was sitting on a fire place! She slowly crept over to it. She stopped when she saw the light from a hole in the roof shine over by the fireplace. It was a tall, pale looking monster-type-thing! It probably wouldn't have scared of if it weren't for the huge razor blades it had on its arms. She let out a loud screech when it looked over at her.

Julie was now in garden and pulled out her camera. She started taking pictures of the sculptures and flowers in the garden. She caught them as they came out of the camera and placed them on a rather large, flat rock and let them develop. Luckily, it wasn't windy out.

Julie decided to take a few of herself along with the sculptured. She held out the camera, smiled and snapped a picture of her and the huge snake like creature. She repeated the process with some more sculptures. She now had a handful of pictures sitting in the rock. All of them were now developed. She flipped through them and headed up to the castle. One in particular was perfect. Not that she looked good in it, the lighting and position were just really good. As she entered the mansion she looked disappointingly at the rest of them. "Bad lighting," she said to herself.

"Who…what are you?" Emily screamed as it started to walk near her. It looked just like a person. She remembered what Julie said to her a while ago about the "man" that lived in that mansion. He was supposed to be nice. She calmed herself down as she saw him look at her. She smiled at him and he gave a little smile back. "Who are you?" she asked in her low, tiny voice. "Edward," he said back, obviously as scared as she was. "Edward…" Julie said. Maybe he just needed some company. She looked over at her backpack and smiled. "Yes," he asked. "Do you like dolls?"

Julie made her way up to the castle and was halfway up the stairs when she heard very faint voices coming from Edward's room. She ran up to the room. She almost laughed at what she saw when she arrived, but instead felt a mix of fright, anger, and trouble.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Emily!" Julie yelled surprised to find her sister. She was also very surprised to find Edward with his hair in various, neon, colorful ribbons. He was also playing with dolls! Emily was still "fixing" his hair!

"What are you doing?" Julie asked dropping her backpack. She wanted to laugh at the site. "Lookie what Edward did!" she screeched, showing Julie the brand new haircut on her dolls. They were very wild, but not horrible…at least not as bad as Edward's hair.

"What did you do to him?" she asked. Edward smiled at Julie as she walked over to them. "Emily, how did you get up here? Why are you here? I'm gonna kill Chase!" "He didn't tell me," Emily said brushing some more of Edward's unruly hair. "He's too stupid and tired to figure out I'm gone. I just wanted to know why you always came here, but now I know! Edward's way funner than any of my friends. Plus he is a really good listener."

Julie sat down next to them and showed them some of the pictures she took of the garden. She had even taken a few of herself next to some of the sculptures. "I think that one is the best. The rest of them have pretty bad lighting." Edward smiled when he saw one picture. Julie was sitting on the stone gathering around the large hand sculpture. She had a beautiful smile. One of her arms was reaching out to click the camera. Julie saw him looking at the picture and picked it up. "Here, you can have it." She said. She got up and pinned it on the wall next to all of his newspaper articles with some tape.

"Tada!" Emily said loudly as she backed away from Edward. His hair was all up in bows and ribbons and scrunchies. Julie laughed pretty hard. She snapped a picture, which made Edward jump. After a few minutes, the picture developed and Edward smiled at it. Julie kept this one. She helped Edward get the ribbons and crap out of his hair. Afterwards, she got a picture of all three of them sitting together. It was a very nice picture. The lighting was a little dim, but Julie loved the picture. She also sketched a copy for Edward. She hung it up with the other pictures.

"Well, we better get going," Julie said packing up her and Emily's things. "Really?" Emily squealed. "It's three. Mom comes home at quarter to four. If we're not there, we're as good as dead." Emily gave Edward a hug, but sadly he couldn't hug her back. This made him remember something from a long time ago….

"Bye Edward!" Emily yelled as Julie pulled her down the stairs. "Goodbye," he said after them. "Emily, you can't tell anyone about this!" "Okay," Emily replied. "I mean it. Don't tell your friends, don't tell your teachers, don't tell Chase," "What about mom," "Especially not mom," Julie replied. "I promise," Emily replied. "And I know you had fun, but I can only take you on weekends. Mom might get suspicious if you disappear for a few hours everyday after school." "Aww," "Well, maybe I could take you once in a while on weekdays," Julie replied. This made her think of something…how was she going to explain herself disappearing everyday after school every day? She still had two semesters left of high school. Then, she could probably go to college and maybe get her own place and see Edward any time she wanted. But until then, her mom would surely get suspicious about it. What was going to happen?

Julie and Emily got home shortly, luckily before their mom. Chase was still sleeping when they got home, surprisingly. Emily hurried up to her room. They decided not to tell Chase she was with Julie the whole time. He might get more suspicious than he already was. Julie didn't want the whole world at the mansion, and Edward probably didn't either.

"Chase!" Julie yelled in his ear. "What!" he yelled jumping up and falling off of the couch. "Mom I'm awake!" he said, but then looked up and realized where he was. "You were sleeping," Julie laughed. "I know," Chase commented. "My mom comes home in a half hour." "I know my way out," he said. "Give me like five minutes," "So…" Julie said. She wanted to know if Chase was going to prom. She didn't want to sound like she was asking him or implying she wanted to go with him at all. "Do you know how much prom costs?" she asked hesitantly. "Why would I?" he asked. "I don't know…you're not going?" "Nope," "You should…I might." "I wouldn't wear a suit for anything if you paid me." "Well, I'm just suggesting…I mean…I don't want to go by myself." Chase paused and turned his head slowly towards her. "You're asking me to prom?" "No…I just…my mom's making me go and I really don't want to show up without a date." "Oh in that case…you're asking me to prom…only as friends…" "Well, yeah." Julie replied. There was a long silence. "Maybe," Chase said getting up. "I'll call you later." He said opening the door. "Bye," she waved to him. She lay down on the couch, purposely banging her head. Why did she just do that? She didn't really want to go to prom and knew Chase wouldn't go. Now, she probably made things really awkward between the two of them.

A few minutes later, her mom came home. "Hi honey," she said coming in with a few grocery bags. "Did you guys have fun?" "Yeah, I watched TV. Emily's playing with her dolls." "That's nice." She said putting the bags in the kitchen. "Guess what?" "What," "I saw my friend Gloria at the grocery store today. Remember her? Well, she has a son." "And…" "And he needs a date for prom, too." "Does he go to my school?" "No," "well, I still don't know if I'm going," she said. Her mom sighed. "Plus, if I do go, and I'm not saying I am, I might go with…Chase." Emily said, saying Chase very quietly. "Oh that's great!" her mom said hugging her. "I think you two would have fun!" "Yeah," she said. "I'm gonna go upstairs." "Well, I'm going to start dinner. It should be ready soon." "Okay," she said.

She went into Emily's room, where she found Emily playing with her dolls. "Hey, mom's home," she said leaning on the wall. "Okay," Emily replied "Remember," Julie said, zipping her mouth. "I know," Emily replied and went back to playing.

Julie went to her room and sat down at her desk. She pulled out some paper and pencils and drew for a while. She also thought about things. Edward and how much she cared for him and Chase and how much she cared for him. She realized that she really liked Chase, but also really liked Edward. He was very sweet and nice and she loved seeing him. She had met him for only a week, but she felt like she knew him for the longest time.

She decided to call Chase and see what he was going to do for prom. "Hello?" "Hi," she said. "Oh...um hey," he said. "So…?" "So what? I told you maybe. I'm still not sure yet." "Oh," she said. "Well, I was just wondering…" "Yeah, well I gotta go." He said. "Bye," she replied and they hung up.

Julie went and sat on her bed. She didn't know what it was, but she really wanted to see Edward. She had fun with him. Plus she always felt comfortable and cared for when she was around him. She remembered how much her grandmother missed him, which is probably why she didn't like talking about it. She really wished her grandmother was alive, so she could see him. She said she wouldn't want him to see her, but Julie always thought it was a stupid reason not to go.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello?" she said. "Yes," said Chase's voice. "What?" "Yeah I'll….I'll go to prom with you." Julie tried to contain her excitement. "Oh, great!" she said. "Um…I have to go to my Aunt's, but I'll talk to you later." "Ok, bye." Julie said and they hung up. Julie jumped back onto her bed. She had a date for prom…and it was Chase! She was so happy.

She started thinking again about Edward. She really liked him…she hated to say it, but she liked him almost more than Chase. Then she realized something. "This isn't right," she said to herself. She was taking Chase to the prom and she liked Chase first. Now all of a sudden she meets Edward and loves- likes…really likes him and drops Chase. She knew that love couldn't work that way. Besides she and Chase were really good friends and had been for almost 7 years now. If they liked one another, things would just be really screwed up. And they did say they were going to the prom as just friends….didn't they?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Julie hurried to get to school. She was going to be so late! She hadn't set her alarm clock on Sunday and school started in a half an hour! She threw on a T-shirt and some jean capris, shoved on her sneakers, grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

"Julie," her mother said as she started for the door. "Eat breakfast first," "I'm gonna be late mom," she said grabbing her jacket. "You have to eat." Julie rolled her eyes, shoved a breakfast bar in her mouth, kicked the door open and left. "See ya!" she yelled back and started running to school.

She got there as soon as the first bell was ringing, so she made it to class just in time. She sat down next to Chase, out of breath and exhausted. "What happened to you?" he asked. "What...do you mean?" she asked in between breaths. "I ran to school and got up late….not in that order…" "Your hair is soaked." "Sorry I didn't have time to dry it," she said smartly. There was a long pause for a while. Their teacher was still not there, obviously late. "You could have got here late and no one would notice," Chase laughed. "I know,' Julie replied. Then there was another silence for a little while. "So…um…about yesterday," Julie said. Chase looked the other way. "Um…yeah….what time should I pick you up?" "Seven's good I guess." Just then, the teacher walked in. "Sorry I'm late," she said hurrying in. She had a pile of papers in her hands and started to pass them out. It was a bunch of questions about the movie they were going to watch…busy work…

Since that morning, Julie had been feeling weird about going to the prom with Chase. He had already bought a ticket and so had she, so she couldn't back out now. She was feeling really weird about it and Edward kept coming in her mind. It wasn't fair to him that she liked him a lot she was taking Chase on a date. But it wasn't a date. They were just going to prom as friends. Even though she kept telling herself they were going to stay friends, she wasn't so sure it would feel that way.

Julie arrived at the mansion and before she knew it was looking for Edward. It was times like this that she wished the house wasn't so huge.

She finally found him in a room she didn't recognize. It was a pretty big room. There was a bed, a small rocking chair, a dresser, and a picture of an older man on the dresser. When she found Edward, he was sitting on the bed, looking at the picture with his back towards her. Then she realized that this must be the inventor.

She hesitated whether or not to go in or wait for him to come into his room and find her. She then remembered how much she grieved her grandmother's death and all of the alone time she wanted, but never got. So, she quietly left him to his thoughts and walked back to his room.

While there, she waited for him and thought about her grandmother. She remembered the times she told Julie the story of him and how she never grew tired of listening. She remembered the picture she had of her when she was young. She had the same red hair Julie had. She had pretty brown eyes and was way more colorful then Julie. She could just picture Edward and her together, embraced by the window of her great grandparent's house while the rest of the town was hunting him down. Then, she thought of how her grandmother always told her story with such emotion. This was why Julie never doubted it was true. Julie wished now more than ever that she could just hear the story from her grandmother one more time, even thought she had it memorized from beginning to end. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She tried wiping them, but more came. Then she heard the creak of the floor behind her. She wiped her tears quickly and turned to see Edward.

"Hi," she said getting up. "Hello," he smiled. "Emily didn't come?" he asked. "Not today, she's with my mom. I made you something," she said. She pulled out of her bag a beautifully colored painting of the mansion, resting up on its hill. It was the vision Julie saw from her window, one of her old ones. Edward smiled when he saw it. "Thank you," Edward said. "Your welcome," Julie replied and placed it next to his fireplace.

Julie sketched a little while talking to Edward. The subject of dancing somehow came up, leading to the subject of the prom.

"I'm a little excited about prom this year," Julie said "dancing is okay I guess." Edward looked up at her, "Prom?" he asked. "Yeah," Julie said, her face lighting up. "Senior prom is supposed to be one of the most special nights of a teenager's life. It's almost like a big ball. Everyone dresses up really nice. Girls wear beautiful dresses and guys are supposed to wear suits I guess. Everyone dances and has a good time. And then two people are voted for king and queen. I don't vote for that, though. I think that's kind of stupid. I doubt me and Chase will even be in the running, anyway." Edward looked so interested in the subject. Julie wished she could show him. "Chase?" he asked. "Chase is the guy I'm taking. We don't like each other as a couple that much, but we've been really good friends for a few years now." Julie stopped and let out a small laugh. "He's one of my only friends actually. Except you, that is." Edward smiled at this.

Julie and he were locked in a stare for a while. She was looking into his eyes. They were so beautiful. She could only imagine what they held trapped inside of them. Then, she got an idea. "Do you know how to dance?" Edward shook his head, which was the response she expected. Hesitantly, Julie asked "Can I teach you?" Edward looked a little confused. Julie got up, and so did he. She placed one of his arms around her waist (carefully avoiding the razor sharp blades…) and held his other one right at his wrist. She guided him in a twirl around the room. They spun around the room for a while. They were both pretty bad at it too and found themselves laughing at each other. For a while, they were having a great time, until Julie slipped and Edward's blade gave her hand a slice right in the palm. Julie pulled her hand away and looked at it. It wasn't that bad, just a little bit of blood.

"I'm sorry," Edward said with a very guilty expression on his face as he pulled his blades closer to him. "It's okay," Julie assured him. "It's just a little bleeding, that's all," she said. She went over to her bag and pulled out some bandaged she knew she might be needing and the iodine she had since the first day. She cleaned off her hand and wrapped it in the bandage, hoping Edward didn't feel too bad.

He was standing over her as she fixed her hand and she got up. "See," she said holding up her hand for him to see. He looked at it, still feeling pretty guilty. She went over and put her arm around him…kind of…he was a little bit tall. "It's okay," she said, "It was only an accident. Besides it's not like my whole hand came off." She smiled. He smiled back at her and their eyes locked again.

Julie regained her thought. "Well," she said looking at her watch. "I'd better get going," she said putting away her things and putting her bag around her shoulders. "Bye, Edward." She said waving back at him. She left, in kind of a daze, thinking of him. She thought about his compassion towards her and how it made her feel loved and safe….she felt the way she used to feel when she liked Chase…did she like him more than she thought she did? She avoided the thought, or at least tried to, and walked home.

Halfway there, she got a call on her cell phone. It was Chase. "Hello?" she asked. "Your mom called and wants you home." "Lucky for me I'm almost there. Why?" "She wants to take you shopping." "I guess now I do need to go huh?" she laughed. He did too. When she reached her house, they hung up and Julie went into her house.

Her mom was ready to go with Emily and waiting for Julie. "That was fast," her mom said. "Well…" Julie said thinking. "I came home fast to…tell you the news!" "What news?" "Chase and I are going to the prom together," "Oh honey that's wonderful!" her mom exclaimed, hugging her. "I knew he was your boyfriend!" Emily said pointing at her. "He is my friend. We're going as good friends." "Well," her mom said. "It's getting late, so we better get to the mall. There is a sale at DEB on dresses and I thought we could try again?" "Okay," Julie smiled.

"I'm so fat!" Julie said opening the dressing room door and handing her mom the dress. "Julie, we'll find another dress. And you are no where near fat!" "I can't believe I couldn't fit into that stupid dress." Julie said crossing her arms. "I'll check down here," her mom said grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her down that way.

Julie looked through a bunch of dresses and found a few she liked, but nothing that looked right on her. The colors were off. The only colors she liked were black, red, and blue. She couldn't find a dress that fit her right or looked right on her. She was looking through the last rack of dresses on her side when she found a really nice, but different one. It was black silk (fake) under black netting like material. It was ling with spaghetti straps, but the twist was that it had a lime green on it. On the top, there was a thin lining of green as well as on the bottom, which ruffled three layers, all of them with lime green on the ends. It was simple, not too fancy, and different just like Julie wanted. There were three of them. Julie grabbed her size and hurriedly tried it on.

When she turned around to the mirror, she smiled at what she saw. It fit! It looked good on her! She had actually found a dress for once in her life since she was three that looked great on her! "Mom," she called over to her mother. Her mother was already coming this way. She examined the dress as Julie stepped out of the room and smiled. "I like it!" she said. "It's different, especially the green. And it looks so good on you!" Julie smiled. "I want this one!" she said like a child looking for a toy. "Are you sure you don't want to look around for a while?" "Positive! I like this dress!" "Alright," her mother said. "Let me put these back and I'll meet you at the checkout counter."

Julie went up to her room when she got home. It was pretty late when they got back and she was full, tired, and had a headache. Julie took the dress out of her shopping bag. She couldn't wait to show Chase! She went to Icing and got some jewelry to wear and got some shoes at DEB before they left. She was excited and ready for the prom. She changed and got ready for bed. She noticed that her mom didn't notice her cut today. She couldn't let her, either. She easily thought that arm-warmers would easily hide it and she hoped to forget about it. Prom was this Saturday and Julie couldn't wait. With all of this in mind, she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Julie got outside of school that day, she was a little surprised to find her sister standing there…waiting for her.

"Julie," she yelled as she walked over to her sister. "why are you here?" "I told mom I was coming with you!" she said, smiling. "You didn't tell her where, did you?" "No," she replied rolling her eyes. "Good….then I guess you can come." "Do I have a choice?"

Julie and Emily walked up to the mansion. Julie had to pull Emily away from the sculptures this time, but they got there. When they got there, Edward was no where to be found….again. Julie was looking around the mansion when she finally found him, making another glass sculpture.

When she got into the room, she found him making a sculpture out of what she thought was glass, but it turned out not to be glass at all…it was ice. She looked up at the sculpture he was making as ice shavings fell all over the room like snow. The sculpture was of a girl…she was holding her hand out as if to hold someone else's. As she got closer, she realized the picture was of her!

She slowly pulled the picture she had of her in front of the garden with her arm outstretched, holding the camera. It was perfect. It looked exactly the same, even thought it wasn't in color.

As he stopped, the snow stopped falling, slowly. Luckily he had the window closed, or else it would have gone out the window. She marveled at the huge statue, speechless and awe-struck. When she came out of the daze, Edward was standing in front of her. She looked at him and couldn't believe it, still.

"Edward," she said throwing her arms around him, "it's beautiful." She held on to him for a few seconds before he said, "Like you," She let go of him and looked into his eyes. They were locked in a stare for a brief moment, until Emily came in.

"Julie I still can't-" she started, but stared at the statue just like Julie had.

"Wow!" she said loudly. "That's so….pretty!" she said. For a while, all she and Julie could do was stare at the huge statue. After a while, Julie snapped out of it again.

They went back to Edward's room. It was kind of quiet that day. Julie stared at Edward almost the whole time. Mostly because she was trying to make a picture, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She didn't want to get too full of herself, but something was telling her he had feelings for her, but she was also wondering if she was starting to get feelings for him.

Julie came out of her daze again when her cell phone rang. "Julie!" Chase's voice said. "Your mom's on her way to my house!" "What!" she yelled, startling Edward and Emily. "Run over here, now!" "How do we get-" "Sneak through the bathroom window! I have an idea!" he sad quickly. Julie and he both hung up their phones. "Emily, we have to go." "But why?" "Just come on!" she said throwing her stuff into her bag. "Bye Edward, sorry we had to leave." Julie said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards, she paused for a very awkward moment. She smiled at Edward, and he smiled back. Then, she very quickly realized what was going on and quickly ran down the steps.

She and Emily were running when Emily stopped. She was too tired, so Julie picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and began to run faster. They reached Chase's house and saw their mom walking to the front door. She hurried to the back of the house.

She was right outside the bathroom window, when she heard Chase yelling. "OH HI MRS. STEVENS! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU! IN MY HOUSE!" "It's nice to see you, too, Chase." replied her mom, "why are you yelling?" "No reason…" he replied. "So, where are Julie and Emily?" "They're still in the BATHROOM!" he yelled. Julie was trying to push Emily up to the bathroom window, but she couldn't reach. "C'mon Em," she said. "Throw me," she whispered. "What?" Julie replied. "Just do it!" Julie jumped up and let go of her sister. Emily reluctantly went up and grabbed on to the edge of the window. She pulled herself in. "They're both in the bathroom?" "Yeah…um…Emily…was playing with my dog…and she….fell….so Julie is helping her fix her leg!" "Oh," she replied.

"C'mon, Julie!" Emily whispered loudly to Julie. Julie was trying to climb up the wall of the house and finally got to the window and dragged herself in, falling into the bathroom.

"YES, LET'S GO SEE HOW THEY ARE! I'M GONNA OPEN THE DOOR, NOW-" "Chase," Julie said, coming out of the bathroom. "Why are you yelling?" "No reason." He said again. "Well…" Julie's mom said. "You two okay?" she asked. "I'm fine," Emily said. "Let me see your knee." "Um, false alarm, mom. She fell in the grass. Her leg's fine." "That's good." Her mom said. "Well, I came to get you guys. Your dad and I wanted to talk to you." "Well, then let's go." Julie said.

"Bye, Chase!" Julie and Emily said. "See ya," he said, rather plainly. They left, shutting the door behind them. "Your welcome, Julie." He muttered.

"Mom, why did you bring us here?" Julie asked as they walked into the door of their house. "Daddy!" Emily yelled running over to her dad, who was sitting on the couch. "Em, your leg seems fine now," Julie said giving Emily an irritated face. "Oh, well…I guess it was nothing," she said, letting out a fake laugh. "Girls," Julie's mom said. "Your father and I have something to tell you." Julie's mom said sitting down on the couch.

She let out a huge sigh and looked up at them both. "Is something wrong?" Julie asked. "Well…not exactly." She replied. "I guess we actually have two things to tell you." Julie's mom said. "Your mom and I," her dad started. "Are….well…." "Say it!" Julie said smiling, guessing what they were about to say. "We're…dating again." Julie let out an excited squeal. "I knew it!" Julie said getting up. She raced over to the couch and gave her parents a big hug. "Well, what's the other news?" Julie asked getting back up. "Well, we're-" her mom started, but her dad interrupted. "We'll…be out for a while from now on," "Well, duh. We knew that!" Julie said. "This is so awesome!" Julie said. "I knew you guys would be back together!" Julie said.

"Well, we're going out for dinner tonight, so go get whatever you need to and get ready." Her dad said. Julie ran up stairs to freshen up. Emily saw her motion for her to go up with her. "I'm gonna go with Julie," Emily replied.

After they went upstairs, their parents had a talk. "Why didn't you tell them yet?" their mother asked their dad. "Well, I don't know if we should tell them just yet. I mean, Julie's prom is Saturday. This may be hard for them. "Well, we can't hold the secret it until we actually-" "We're ready!" Julie said dragging Emily down the stairs. "Oh, good." Their dad replied and they went out the door. "Remember what I said." Julie whispered to Emily. "I know how to act in a restaurant, I'm not five!" Emily said irritated. "Well, remember last time…" Julie said as her parents gave each other weird glances about their earlier discussion, which would be very hard for Julie and Emily to know about…

Later that week….

Friday came pretty fast…there was only one day left before prom. That day, Julie went to Edward's by herself. Emily had to go to the dentist's. When she got there, she went immediately to the room with the huge sculptures and took a picture. She was amazed and wondering why none of them melted because they were made of ice…

Afterwards, she and Edward sat and talked as usual. It was a little more awkward this time, though. It was probably because of what had happened yesterday. Julie was drawing again, but she still couldn't help but stare at him a few times. She got more done that day, though.

"I really liked the sculpture you made yesterday," Julie said. "Thank you," he replied. "It was so…it looked just like the picture." He smiled in response. Julie noticed that they were sitting pretty close to each other. "So," started, "The prom's tomorrow." She said smiling. "Tomorrow?" he asked. "Yup," she replied as she started to color the picture. "I found a dress. It's really nice. I should show you a picture." Julie said looking up at him.

Suddenly, they stared at each other's eyes again. This time, they stared at each other for a long time. There was a very long silence as their faces drew closer to each other's. Their lips met and they kissed, for a while, too. Julie pulled away slowly and looked up at him. She looked at her watch.

"Well…" she started. "I better go. I have a thousand things to do tomorrow." She got up and so did Edward. She hurriedly packed her bag and then went towards the stairs. "Bye…" she said. She felt kind of bad for getting ready to leave right after that, so she hugged him. "See ya soon." She smiled and went home.


	11. Chapter 10

sorry bout the wait guys, with the sight bein down n all plus my computer's been having problems. but that's given me a lot of time to write more story. so here's a little more. thanks for the reviews, you know i love the reviews! so...on with the story!

Chapter 10

"Oh, honey I'm so excited!" Julie's mom said as she played with Julie's hair. "Your senior prom!" "I know," Julie said, fiddling with a strand of hair. "I remember my senior prom! I had a long, purple dress…" her mother went on, but looked down at her daughter. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Um…yeah," Julie said but she wasn't alright. Then again, she couldn't tell her mother. "I just forgot to call Chase." She said. "Well, you guys probably talked about it so much," she smiled and went on about something to do with teenagers, gossiping, and hormones, but Julie wasn't paying attention.

Her attention was focused on Edward and what happened that day. She wasn't so sure about liking Chase anymore, or just liking Edward. She also wondered if it was right to go to prom with Chase when she wasn't feeling anything for him, now. What was even more confusing was how she felt about Edward. She was almost sure she loved him…kind of. She wasn't so sure that she just liked him. But how would that turn out? No one but Emily knew he was there…some wedding that would be. Julie wanted to tell her mom, so much…but she wouldn't understand.

Later on, Julie called Chase. "Hey, what time are you picking me up tomorrow?" Julie asked. "Seven, remember?" he replied. "Oh yeah," she said. "So, what are you wearing?" Chase asked. "Chase, that's gross," "No…nooo," he said laughing "To the prom?" "Oh…um…you'll have to wait and see." "Why?" he asked laughing again. "It's a surprise. I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow." She said. They both hung up and Julie went to her room to go to sleep. She had a huge day tomorrow and wanted to get at least a little bit of sleep...

Julie looked at herself in the mirror. She was glad she had found the perfect dress for the prom. She thought she looked pretty good. She had black and green shadow on her eyes and her hair was up with a few loose curls coming out from the front. She also had a small green rose adorning the bun in her hair. She had on black strappy shoes and black chandelier earrings. She had a small fish netted coat thingy to wear, too. "Okay," she said to her reflection, "let's go."

"Julie!" her mom said snapping pictures with her camera as she came down the steps. "You look beautiful," her dad said taking her hand as she came down the last two steps. He handed her a bunch of flowers wrapped in tissue paper. "Thanks," she said. Her mom snapped a few more pictures just before the door-bell rang. "I'll get it!" she said and hurried to the door. Of course, it was Chase. He was wearing a black and red pin stripe suit with black shoes and a red tie. His hair was spiked just a little bit in the front.

"Chase!" Julie's mom said and snapped a picture, almost blinding him. "Thanks, Mrs. Burnham." Chase said. He stepped in and looked over at Julie. She blushed as he lost his train of thought looking at her. "I guess we should get going," Julie said. "Wait, take some more pictures!" Her dad said. Julie grabbed her small coat and they headed out the door after a few last pictures.

They got into the car and headed for the school. "Should we stop at your parent's house?" "No," he said, "they're not home. They were, but my Aunt's sick." "Oh," They arrived at the school a minute later and parked the car. "Well, here we are," Chase said. "Let's go," Julie replied. They held hands and walked in.

They walked in the gym and saw everyone. Everyone looked really nice. Julie hated to admit it, but they did. They both walked over to a table and sat down. Julie noticed that Chase seemed just a little bit tense. "You okay?" she asked as he sat down. "Yeah," he replied. "Peachy," "What's the matter?" she asked. "Nothing," he said irritated. "Wanna dance?" she asked. "Sure," he said. They both stood up and went out to the dance floor. A kind of slow song was on, so Julie wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey!" said one of the other couples coming over to them. "You guys look nice," said the girl. "Um…thanks," Julie said. Chase nodded. The couple went back to dancing. "Weird," Chase said. "Yeah," replied Julie. They both just stood there. Julie could feel the tension the rest of the night. They danced for a little while and from unfamiliar eyes, it would look like they were having a very good time, but Julie was still worried about Chase.

They were sitting down at their table, taking a break, when Julie noticed Chase looking really depressed. "Chase, what's wrong?" Julie asked. "Nothing, I just have a headache." He said and he walked out into the hallway, almost slamming the door behind him. People were now staring at him leaving and then at Julie. She grabbed her stuff and went out after Chase.

"Chase what's the matter with you?" "Nothing," he said, still walking. "Don't give me that, what's the matter?" she asked. Chase stopped and turned around to face her. He took her face in his hands. "I can't do this anymore," he said. "What….what do you mean?" Julie asked confused and a little scared. "This, us…you've just been…" "What?" "Different, I don't know…like, I never get to talk to you anymore unless you're asking me to cover up for you for something. You're never here anymore. And now all of a sudden, you're mom makes you go to prom and you take me like you're using me so you don't have to be here alone. "Chase, you know that's not true," "How would I know?" he said. His eyes were focused on her and he looked like he was going to cry. In all her time knowing her, Julie had never seen Chase come even close to crying. "What would it feel like to you if all of a sudden I stopped talking to you and never talked to you except to ask for you to baby-sit or just make excuses or cover up for you. You barely even talk to me in school anymore," Julie stood there in shock. She had no idea he felt this way, but all of that wasn't true! "I'll admit I have been busy lately, but I haven't totally neglected you!" "Well another thing is you barely even said thank you." Now Julie was very upset. That was definitely not true. "Why are you acting like this?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. He then grabbed her face and pulled it to his and kissed her. Then he looked down at her. "I love you," he said in a shaky voice. Julie couldn't believe it. She had almost been waiting for this since she met him, but now…she couldn't accept it. She didn't want this anymore. "I…I'm sorry," she said gently holding his wrist which was still on her cheek, "but I don't. I really care about you, Chase and I love you, but-" "Not like I do," he said. He snatched his hand away from her and left the school. She chased after him.

"Chase! Where are you going?" "Why do you care!" he yelled. She rushed up to his car. "I can't control the way I feel, Chase. I don't want to hurt you." "Too late," he said starting up his car. He drove away, leaving her there, with tears streaming down her face.

Julie stood there in front of the school. She couldn't believe this. After all of the time knowing Chase, she thought he'd always be there for her and that they'd always be good friends. Now, he left her there at the school…on prom night!

Julie ran across the street and headed for her house. She started out walking, but then she found herself running. She ran right to the corner, but then stopped. She looked over at the path leading to her house, and then the path that lead to the mansion. She hesitated whether or not to go see Edward. Even thought she hated to go like this after everything she had told him about how happy prom was…then she paused and realized how bad she must have hurt Edward. "I asked my friend Chase to go with me," she thought. That's what she said to him…like he didn't even matter; like he wasn't good enough for him. With this thought, she turned and ran towards Edward's house.

She reached the gate and stepped over it, but broke one of her heals. She couldn't see very well, for tears blurred her vision. They still were falling from her face. She fell trying to run in those stupid shoes. She kicked them off angrily. She threw her purse on the grass of the garden as she ran threw it. She also threw the flower and gum band that held her hair up down in the grass, letting her straight dark hair flow free down on her shoulders. She slowed her pace and caught her breath and began to walk up the stairs. She went up to Edward's room where she found him sitting on his little straw bed and cutting some paper. She sobbed as quietly as she could, but he heard her and looked up. "Julie," he said eyes widened. "Edward," she cried and went over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I was so stupid to take Chase over you and now I think it was the worst decision of my life!" she sobbed.

He looked down at her and felt very bad. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and they both sat down. He rested his head on hers as she cried. Julie had fallen in love with him, but had Edward fallen in love with her? All of this made him remember the last time he fell in love…

Flashback (This is from the movie…I did not make this part up myself. This part does not belong to me!)

"Where is everybody?" he asked Kim, looking down at her worried, gentle expression. "Out looking for you," she replied. "Hold me," she said, tears filling her eyes. Edward lifted his hands up, but realized he couldn't. Jim was right: he couldn't touch anything without destroying it. "I can't," he replied and walked over to the window. He looked outside, feeling sad, heart-broken, and alone. Just then, Kim came over and wrapped his arms around her for him. She then wrapped her arms around him and they both stood there in each other's arms, comforting each other.

(Okay, now the rest of the story is mine. ONWARD!)

Even though he knew that it meant risking hurt and brokenness again, he knew in his heart that he had indeed fallen in love with Julie. And he didn't know this at the time, but Julie had also fallen in love with him…

(just so you guys know, what Chase is mad about isn't supposed to make sense which is why it doesn't that much. He's just being a jerk for some reason...rolls eyes men...)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a while (a long while) Julie had to leave Edward. She didn't want to leave. She wished she could stay there with him forever and never have to deal with any hurt or pain or life in general again, but she knew she should probably get home. After a very long goodbye, she left the mansion and walked home. She left all of her stuff (except her shoes) in the yard. She walked home very slowly. It seemed like hours before she got home. She walked in looking a mess. Her father had left and Emily was probably in bed. Her mom was sitting in the living room, watching TV and reading a book when she walked in.

"Julie," her mother gasped getting up. "What happened? Why are you here so early?" "I don't want to talk about it right now," she said. "Let me change first and I'll tell you," "This looks bad," her mom said. "I'll get the ice cream."

After Julie changed, she told her mom all that had happened with her and Chase. She cried a little, but not so much. She told her mom everything except going to Edward. The ice cream was half gone when they were done talking. "I'm so sorry, honey." Her mom said as Julie sat there with her head on her mom's shoulder. "Why?" Julie asked. "I wanted you to go and have fun so bad. I think I pressured you into it. If I wouldn't have, you could have stayed home and you wouldn't be heart broken. Now, you're senior prom's ruined. Your whole night is ruined." "No," Julie sighed. "I actually want to thank you. I am actually happy for tonight, more than you know…"

The next morning, Julie woke up on her couch. The television was on to the Style network and her mom wasn't there anymore. She looked at her watch. "5 a.m." she said to herself. She got up to get something to drink. While she sat at the table, she thought about what happened yesterday…with Edward. She didn't know what was going on. She knew one thing: she definitely didn't have feelings for Chase anymore. She really liked…no she loved Edward. She had to say it and she had to say it to him.

"I'll go over there later-" she said to herself, but then stopped. She wasn't going later, she was going now!

She went over to the window and looked outside. The door would make too much noise. She was halfway through when…

"What are you doing?" asked Emily's voice. She jumped and fell through the window. Luckily, it was on the first floor. Emily went over to the window and stood on the chair. "Emily," Julie said getting up and rubbing her arm that she landed on. "Ow…what are you doing up?" "I was going to go the bathroom. Where are you going?" "To Edward's" Julie said taking some grass out of her hair. "Like that? Why?" Julie looked at her outfit: Loose, huge, baggy black sweatpants and a small hot pink t-shirt and a black hoodie. Her hair was up in a messy pony-tail. She rolled her eyes at her sister. "Well, I need to go now. Just tell mom I'm sleeping in my room and I don't feel like talking, so don't wake me up, okay?" "Can I come?" "No, Em," Julie replied thinking about how this whole thing would fly right over her sister's head. "I need you to stay and cover for me. Please," Julie begged. "Fine," Emily said rolling her eyes. "I'll be here," she said. "Thank you so much. I'll pay you back, promise!" Julie said and started off for the mansion. "You better," Emily muttered.

Julie walked and fixed her pony-tail. She saw that no one was out yet really, since it was a little after 5:00 a.m….she started running when she got closer. It was a little wet out…it looked like it had been raining. She finally reached the garden and stopped to catch her breath. Something suddenly dawned on her. What if he was sleeping? She hoped he was awake so she could talk to him. If he wasn't, the whole trip there was for nothing.

When she reached Edward's room, she quietly walked over to the little fireplace. He was asleep, his hands…scissors…were on top of his chest and he was lying down. His eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful when he slept. She smiled at him, but disappointedly walked back down stairs.

When she was outside, she walked through the garden to her house. It started to rain as she was walking hime, so she hurried her pace. When she got there, she saw Emily, still standing at the window. "Em-" "Shh!" Emily hushed her and pointed to the back of the house. Emily then looked behind her and saw her mom standing there. "Shhh…ooo shoo ew I hate bees, shoo!" Julie went for the back of the house, but before she could get out of sight, her mom was looking at her through the window.

"Julie!" her mom yelled. Julie froze and went back to the window. "Hey…mom…" she said. "What are you doing out there?" "I was….getting the mail…" Julie replied. Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's Sunday," Julie's mom said. "Get in the house, right now!" her mom said. Julie stomped over to the front of the house and went in.

"What were you doing outside, Julie?" her mom asked. "I told you I was getting the mail. I was expecting something…" "It is Sunday!" her mom said louder. "I forgot. Shoot me, I just woke up! Can't I make one mistake?" Julie asked. Her mom rolled her eyes. "Never were a smart one," Emily laughed. "Shut it, munchkin." Julie said. Julie's mom walked back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Why are you back so early?" Emily asked as Julie started up the stairs. "Tell ya later," Julie said heading for her room.

Julie threw herself on her bed. She had to go to Edward's today. She decided she'd wait until she got some time to herself to just go. She really needed to get over there. She had to tell Edward how she felt and she wanted to know if he felt the same. Then she thought about it for a little more. If he didn't feel that way, then things would be really awkward…she liked going to see him everyday. Then, she thought about the kiss. Did he kiss her? No she kissed him. Now she was very confused. Then she remembered that this same thing happened with Chase, and look where they were now. She tried to express a little bit of her feelings for him, and now they may never talk to each other again.

Julie started crying. Now, she had no idea what to do. The worst part was, she couldn't talk about it with anyone. Her mom would kill her if she found out where she'd been this whole time. Emily was too young to know anything about this, Edward…she couldn't tell Edward how she was feeling. The only one that came to her mind was….her grandmother. Tears started streaming down her face. She missed her grandmother so much. She remembered how she used to tell her about him. There was so much passion in her voice. Now would have been a great time to talk to her. She could just imagine the look on her face when she found out how Julie met him and how much she cared for him. This made tears flow uncontrollably. She didn't know what to do, now. She felt so confused as she cried herself to sleep…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Julie was crying in her bed, when she heard someone calling for her. "Julie," said the voice. She woke up and found her grandmother sitting at her desk across the room. Julie shot up from her bed. "Grandma?" she asked. The woman nodded. "It's me." She replied. This was Julie's grandmother, only it didn't look like her, not the Kim Julie knew. She was much younger, about Julie's age, with long, red hair and pale, porcelain skin. She was wearing a white dress with a small bow on the side of her shoulder with sleeves to her elbows. She had the same smile and the same brown eyes, though. "I hear you're having a few guy problems?" she giggled. Julie laughed. "Kind of," she said as she inched towards Kim.

"I hope you don't mind," Kim said. "I was just looking through some of your pictures. Is this him?" she asked picking up a picture Julie had drawn of Edward. Julie nodded. "Just as I remember him," her grandmother said smiling. "Grandma, I really need your help. I know you loved him," she said. "But…I think…I do, too." Julie said in a shaky voice. Kim smiled. "Julie," she said. Tears filled Julie's eyes as she heard her grandmother say her name. It really was her. "I'm not on this earth anymore. I did love Edward, it is true. Now, you're alive and you love him. I can't stop you from loving him; no one can." Tears slowly fell from Julie's eyes. "But I don't know what to do…" Kim looked at her. "Like, i said, no one can stop you from loving him. Not Chase, not you're mother, not me...no one." Julie sobbed. Kim looked at her with compassion and gave her a small smile. "Follow your heart." She said. Julie sat back down on her bed. Kim waved to her and slowly disappeared.

Julie rose from the bed. It was a dream. She looked over at the pictures on her desk. She grabbed the one that her grandmother picked up and hugged it. She started to cry again. She sat down at her desk and buried her face in her arms and cried all over the picture.

Julie decided not to go to Edward's that day. The next day was Monday. Julie begged her mom not to make her go to school, and it almost worked. Julie did, however, end up having to drag herself to school.

She went over by the tree. Chase was sitting there, his back facing everyone else. She was going to say something, when someone stopped her. "Julie, where'd you go Saturday?" asked a girl who was standing there with a group of other girls. There wasn't any mean tone to her voice, either. Julie gave a quick glance over to Chase. "Oh, well…I'm glad you guys had fun," said one of the other girls and they went over with some other guys.

Chase turned his head and looked at her for a second. "Hey," Julie said, and he turned his head back around. "Chase," Julie started. "I am sorry about taking advantage of you like that. I'm also sorry you got hurt, but I can't help the way I feel." Chase just sat there and didn't say anything. "Chase, I can't make myself like you, or love you just so you can feel better. This is just really hard, because part of did want this. But now, I don't feel that way." He again, was silent. "Chase, please don't be like this. I didn't do anything to you! Why do you have to act like this?" Julie yelled, but he was still quiet. The bell rang and he got up and went over to the school. Tears were starting to form in Julie's eyes. Julie held them back and went into the school.

Julie was kind of depressed the rest of the day. She spent her time in school with her head down so no one could see her crying. She didn't eat lunch, but sat by herself at a table. One of the girls came over again.

"Julie," she said softly tapping her shoulder. Julie wiped her eyes and sat up. "Yeah," she asked in a shaky voice. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm…just tired, that's all. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." "Oh…well, if you feel like talking, you can talk to me," she said patting her on the shoulder. She got up and walked back over to her table.

Julie was wondering why they were acting so…nice; weird, but nice. Julie wanted to go over to Edward's today, but Chase wasn't there to help her anymore. Now, she had no one to help her. Julie didn't care. She was going to Edward's house and she didn't care what anyone said. She would think of something to tell her mom, but she was going to Edward's house. She had to talk to him.

After school, Emily wasn't there, so Julie quickly went to the mansion. She walked up to Edward's room and saw him, sitting at his fire place. He looked up when he saw Julie and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him. That was what she loved about him: no matter how bad things were, he always could make her smile.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. Julie didn't know what to say, exactly. She remembered what her grandmother told her. "I do, now that I'm here," she said and smiled at him.

Julie and Edward sat and did the usual, talked (mostly Julie was talking) and Julie drew. Surprisingly, things weren't awkward at all. In fact, they both felt better than they could ever remember. They were very comfortable and happy being around each other.

At Julie's house

Julie's parents were talking again about something. "I think we should tell them now. The prom's over, Julie's graduation is this week. It will be the perfect time for us to start new and fresh." Julie's mom said to her dad. "I still think we should wait until after the graduation. This could be hard for them. They've been-" "Hey guys," Julie interrupted them. "Hi, honey." Julie's mom said. "How's my graduate?" her dad said, picking her up and spinning her. "Fine." Julie said. "Well, I was just leaving." Her dad said. "We'll talk later." He smiled at her mother and they both waved good-bye.

"What was that all about?" Julie asked. "Nothing," she replied. "Honey, I have to tell you something." Julie's mom said. "Emily!" she called. Emily ran down the stairs and sat down. "Yeah," Emily said. Julie sat down, too. "Girls, I have something to tell you." "Is everything okay?" Julie asked. "Well…no…as you know, your father and I are dating again. Well, I was thinking…maybe…." "Yeah," Julie asked "Well, we're moving in with your father."

Julie and Emily stared at her, jaw dropped and eyes wide. "What?" Julie asked. "Well, you're graduating this week. You were going to be off to college anyway. There's nothing you're leaving behind you wouldn't have been leaving behind, anyway." "Mom, I don't want to move!" Julie yelled. "Well, give me one good reason we shouldn't move…" Julie's mom said. "If you can, then I'll consider staying here." Julie stood there. She could only think of one thing: Edward. She could never tell her mom that. "You…you wouldn't understand," Julie said angrily. "Emily," Julie's mom asked. "How do you feel?" Emily shrugged. "I'll miss my friends. But I want to go with daddy." "Emily!" Julie yelled. "Julie, just because you don't want to move, doesn't mean you can try to influence your sister. Now, right now, I think moving in with your father would be a good idea." "I'm not moving!" Julie yelled. She got up and ran to the door. "Where are you going young lady!" her mom yelled after her. "What do you care!" Julie yelled and slammed the door shut.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Julie ran out of her house, ignoring her mom and Emily. She wanted to go to Edward's house, but something was stopping her. For some reason, she stopped in front of the gate and felt like she shouldn't go. She knew that Edward would understand and he'd be the only one to understand how she felt. So she ignored the feeling to stay and ran up there.

When she got to Edward's room, he was sitting in the little fireplace, staring at some of the papers posted all over the place. Julie started to walk over and as she did, she saw that he was staring at a picture of her, Emily, and him that she had taken almost a week ago.

"Hi," she said. He turned around, a little startled, but smiled when he saw that it was Julie. "Hello," he said. Julie knew she couldn't tell him she was moving. It would hurt him too much, and she didn't want to hurt him. The thought of it suddenly made tears fall from her eyes. Edward stopped smiling as Julie tried to hold them back. "What's wrong?" Edward said. "Nothing," Julie replied, but she knew that she couldn't hold it in any longer. If she did, it would only hurt worse that the day she was moving was coming sooner. "I'm moving," she cried. Edward looked at her, a little confused. "Moving?" he asked. "Yes, I'm moving to a different house and a different neighborhood…far from here. I won't be able to see you anymore," she said. She started crying, and Edward felt bad. He didn't want her to go away. He loved her. He didn't like seeing her cry, either. He slowly and carefully put one of his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She said. "Why?" he asked, unsure of why se had to be sorry for anything. "Because…." She said, but stopped. She lifted her head up and kissed him on the lips. "I…love you…" she said looking up into his eyes. She buried her face in his shoulder, and he rested his head on top of hers. "I love you, too."

Julie went home later on, and found her mother there, disappointed and Emily…just watching TV.

"Julie, you have no right running off like that!" she said sternly. "You have no right telling us we're moving without our opinions a week before it actually happens." "Well, you always tried to get us to move across town with your father and try to get us back together, I thought I was doing you two a favor." "Well don't, mom! I can't move!" "Why not?" her mom asked and Julie paused. Emily looked over at them. "I told you, you wouldn't understand." "How do you know that?" "Because I know you mom! You're so over protective. If I told you why, you would probably ground me all week and then move us to dad's!" "Well, I'll save you the trouble of telling me anything at all. You're grounded and we're moving unless you can give me a good reason for us not to move!" Julie screamed and stomped upstairs to her room. She slammed and locked the door. She leaned on the door and slid down to the floor and cried. Now, she was going to lose the one actual friend she had left in this world, and just as she suspected, her mom was taking him away from her.

"Mom," Emily said getting up from the couch. "I don't mind staying here…but please don't make Julie move away." Her mom looked down at her and got on her knees. "Honey, I know you'll miss your friends, but don't use Julie-" "I know, but I can make new friends. They're not that great anyways." Julie's mom giggled at this. "Can't daddy just move here?" "I'm afraid that's out of the question, sweetheart." Her mom replied. "Do you know why Julie wants to stay here?" her mom asked. Emily felt a little guilty, but knew the answer she had to give her mother….. "Nope," she said, shaking her head. "I just don't like to see her sad," she faked in a little baby voice, hoping it would change her mother's mind. "I think I'll go talk to her." She said patting Emily on her head.

Julie was sitting on her bed, crying. She heard her mom knock at her door. "Julie," she said. "Julie, I know you're probably mad at me…but I'm just a little confused at why you want to live here now." Julie just ignored her mom. "Well, you always used to talk about how you hated it here. You always wanted to move, anyway. Why are your feelings different now?" she asked. "Julie," she said knocking on the door. "Julie, please answer me." But Julie didn't answer her. She heard her mom sigh and walk away.

Julie realized as long as she stayed mad at her mom, she could see Edward all week and it wouldn't matter. All she had to do was keep her room locked and be back for dinner. Her mom wouldn't suspect a thing...

Julie still cried. Even though she still had a week to see Edward, she really didn't want to move. She hated the thought of just leaving him here, alone. She sort of wished that she never would have gone up there. Then, she wouldn't have to hurt him like this. She wouldn't have to leave him behind…if she wouldn't have went up there, he could just be there, living his normal life, and she would just move. She would be happy to move, too.

Then, she realized that not going up there would havebeen the biggest mistake of her life. She loved Edward. She loved him, a lot. She was happy she went up to see him and was happy that she met him.

She cried even more. How could she think that? She was happier than ever meeting him. How could she regret meeting someone as sweet, kind and loving as him? She hugged her pillow and cried and wished she didn't have to leave…


	15. Chapter 14

Just to let you guys know, i am almost done. This story has 3 maybe 4 chapters left. I want to thank you for the reviews, again. These next 2 chapters might seem a little short, sorry. Anyway, here we go!

Chapter 14

"Hi Julie," Julie's mom said as Julie walked in the door from school. Julie looked over at her, but then looked away as she hung her bag up in the closet. "How was your day?" she asked. Julie went up the stairs, ignoring her again. Emily looked over at her mom and shook her head. Julie's mom did the same.

Julie hurried up to her room and locked the door before anyone could get in. She went over to the window and opened it up. She looked down. She had gotten used to sneaking out of windows by now. Just when she was about to go out of the window, she heard someone knock at the door.

"Julie," her mom said. Julie continued to ignore her and climb down to the ground. Luckily, it worked. Julie's mom just continued to stand there and just talk about how she couldn't get her way with the silent treatment. Julie reached the ground and took off to the mansion.

Despite her situation, Julie was happy as ever to get away from her mom and her house and go see Edward. She walked up the huge hill to the mansion, through the garden and went into the door. She walked up the steps and went into Edward's room. He was inside sitting there with his head hanging down. Julie walked in and sat down next to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked lifting his head up. He looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't want you to move," he said. She sighed. She hated herself for hurting him like this. "I don't want to move." She said. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He carefully put his arms around her. "I love you," she said. The words echoed in his head.

Julie didn't want to move at all. She heard her mother's voice in her ears, telling her how they were moving. She hated the fact or thought of leaving him. Her mom was splitting them apart. She sat there with him, and drifted slowly off to sleep.

Julie woke up slowly. She realized where she was and quickly shot up. She looked outside the windows. It was dark. She looked at her watch. It was almost 7:00. Her mom had dinner on usually at 7. "Edward." She said looking over at him. "I have to go." She kissed him on the cheek and quickly ran out of the door.

She reached her house, out of breath. How was she going to get back into her room? The same way she got down? It was going to be hard, but she had to. She started climbing up to her window, slowly. She heard her mom yelling for her from outside the window. "Julie, dinner's ready," she said. Julie tried to hurry up the wall, and almost slipped. She was about to fall, but was so close. She reached up to the window and grabbed onto it before she fell. She pulled her self up to the window and fell into the room. She sat against the wall, tired and out of breath. This was going to be harder to do every night than she thought.

The next night, Julie did the same thing. She came home and went right to her room. She heard her mom knocking, but this time was interested in what she had to say. "Julie," her mom said. "Julie, I know you don't want to move. I wish things could be different, too. But I was only thinking of how happy this would make you." Julie stopped climbing half way out of the window. "I know how hard you've had it lately. You always wanted to go to a good art school. There's one where your father lives. It'd be closer, and you could start all over. I know you think I'm being selfish, but I was hoping you'd see how much this could help you. Well, I hope you don't hate me for long. I just want you to know; I love you and only want what's best for you."

Julie smiled as she heard this. She knew her mom cared for her and knew she loved her. All she needed was a reminder. She knew moving wouldn't be easy, but it had to happen. She just had to accept it.

"Edward," Julie said walking up to Edward. He gave her a small smile as she sat down next to him in the small fire place bed. "I know it's going to be hard…but I have to move. I still have two days..." she said placing an arm around his shoulder. "I can still visit, too. I promise I'll visit." "I'll miss you," he said. Julie hugged him close to her. "Me, too." She said as tears filled her eyes. "You promise to visit?" he asked. Julie nodded and hugged him. "I promise,"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Julie was putting some clothes in her suitcase. It was the day before her graduation…two days before moving day. She had tried to find a way to stay home, but she couldn't think of anything…except to tell her mother about Edward. She thought about it, but always thought of what happened the last time people knew he was there. It was bad enough she had to move and never see him again. She decided it was best not to complicate things.

Julie placed some more clothes in a green suit case, when her mom knocked on the door. "Julie," said her mom's voice. Julie felt kind of bad. She hadn't talked to her mom that much the past few days. She only spoke to her if it was absolutely necessary. She decided it was time to break the silence and stop torturing her mother.

"Come in," she said quietly. Her mom opened the door and slowly stepped inside. "Hi, honey," she said. Julie continued to pack. "Hi," she said coldly. Her mom came over and sat on the bed. Julie put the clothes into the bag, but couldn't avoid her mother any more, so she sat down next to her.

Her mom sighed and looked at Julie. "I know, it's hard…moving somewhere you won't know anyone or anything there, but you'll get used to it." She said. "Gee mom, did you make that all up yourself?" Julie replied coldly, rolling her eyes. "Well, I thought maybe I'd be doing you a favor. I mean, you always talk about how you want me and your father to get back together. And you always talk about how you hate it here and you hate the way the kids at school treat you. And the whole thing with Chase happened, I just thought maybe a new town, starting off fresh would help you a little." Julie looked down at the floor as tears began to fill her eyes. Her mom put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "Is that what this is about?" she asked in a softer voice. "Chase?" Julie looked up at her and blinked the tears away. "Partly," she said. "Well, let me tell you something." Her mom said as Julie rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "If he could do something like that to you, after knowing you for all these years, I think you're better off," Julie looked up at her and smiled. After that, she couldn't stay mad at her. "Thanks mom," she said. Her mom smiled. "Now, what's the other part?"

Julie sighed and paused for a minute. She thought about telling her mom about Edward, but knew she would be in so much trouble and so would Edward, and so would Julie. "Mom," Julie said in a shaky voice. "I know, I can tell you anything. Trust me, I know that. But you have to believe me and just trust me on this. I can't tell you right now. It's really complicated. I promise you, that one day, you'll know everything and I will tell you what this is all about. But now, you'll just have to trust me. I know it's too late to do anything about moving, but just….trust me. I will tell you, but just not right now…" her mom let out a long sigh. "Okay," her mom replied in a shaky voice. "I do trust you. Well, I'll let you get back to packing." She said getting up. She smiled and left the room.

Julie went back to packing, and then cried some more. She knew it was impossible to get out of moving, but she really didn't want to move. She went over to the window and let go of some more tears. She looked up at the huge mansion and remembered the night she decided to go up there. She wanted so much to just stay there…not just in the neighborhood, but there…with him forever.

This chapter was kind of lame, sorry, but it needed to be here. Don't worry though, the ending is coming soon and its going to be good….well it will to me anyway.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Graduation had finally came, which meant moving day was the next day. Julie and her family had just gotten home from the ceremony. "You're a graduate!" her mom said as they walked in the door. "Yeah," Julie replied sitting on the sofa. She couldn't honestly say that she wasn't happy. She was happy to graduate and had passed high school with almost straight A's, but there were other things on her mind. She still didn't want to leave. The house was pretty much all packed up and her clothes and the rest of her things were in bags. She got up and headed upstairs. "Where ya goin'" her mom asked. "I'm, just gonna go change." She said and continued up the steps. Her mom sighed at her dad. They didn't like that she was upset.

Julie went over to her mirror, the only thing left in her room that wasn't in a bag. There, actually was one more thing. Julie walked over to the shelf that was there and looked on top of it. Sitting there was the little statue of the butterfly Edward had made. She picked it up and ran her hands over it. She remembered the day she got it. She remembered when she left, how sure she was that her and Edward's friendship would last for a very long time, maybe forever. But now, it was all backwards. Not only did they have a friendship, but they had love and they'd only been together for almost two weeks.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She was sick of crying. All she had done the past few days was cry in her room after coming from Edward's house or school. She hadn't even seen him that day and it was killing her. She had to see him. She was moving tomorrow.

She changed out of the dress she wore for graduation and ran downstairs. She went over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Going to the "store" was out of the question, but she had to get out of there somehow. She grabbed the almost empty milk carton and attempted to dump it down the sink, but panicked when her mother came in. She quickly threw the carton out of the open window before her mom could see.

"Want some cake, honey?" her mom asked opening the refrigerator. "Um, sure…can you get the milk out?" she asked trying to act casual. Her mom looked for a minute. "I could have sworn I bought some…" she said rummaging through the refrigerator. "Want me to go to the store?" Julie asked. "Oh, I'll do it honey." She replied. "Let me do it, mom. I need to take a walk anyway." She said. "Okay," her mom said. Julie went for the door as soon as her mom said yes.

She went towards the store, but stopped when she heard Emily. "Julie, wait!" she called. "Em, what are you doing?" she asked. "I wanted to come see Edward with you," she said. "I told you I was going to the store," "Julie, I'm not stupid. You ran right out of there. Plus, you spilled some milk in the back yard when you threw the carton out the window." She laughed. Julie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but giggle. She and Emily both headed towards the mansion.

"Edward!" Emily yelled. Julie found him in the garden, cutting his plants. He smiled when he saw her. "Hi," she said, almost shyly. "Hello," he said back. They just stared at each other for a few minutes. "Em," Julie yelled coming out of her daze. "He's down here." A few moments later, Emily came down and hugged Edward's leg. He smiled down at her.

"You're moving tomorrow?" he asked, his smile fading. Julie wasn't smiling that much to begin with, but Emily's also faded. Julie nodded. "Uh huh," Edward nodded back. Emily looked up at Edward, "We can come and visit…we won't be gone forever." She said. Edward smiled at this. Julie also smiled. She looked at Edward and was trying as hard as she could not to cry.

Edward looked at Julie and saw that she wanted to cry. He didn't really know what to say, but he hated to see her sad. Emily also felt like crying, but it wasn't as bad as Julie. She saw those two pretending to be happy just because she was there. She hated being little…but she was smarter than they thought.

"I'm gonna go look at Edward's sculptures!" she said. She quickly ran back to the door of the house and went up to the room with the statues, leaving Edward and Julie alone. "So," she said in a shaky voice. "What are you doing?" she asked. Edward took her around the garden and snipped at a few of the plants. Julie watched him. She was going to miss watching him create stuff like that. Julie told him about the graduation and tried to keep her mind off of leaving tomorrow.

About an hour went by and Julie realized what she should have been doing. "Oh God, Emily!" she yelled. Emily peaked her head through a window of the mansion. "What?" she yelled. "Mom and Dad," Emily hurriedly ran down the stairs and went to the gate. Julie stopped.

She went up to Edward and threw her arms around him. "I'll come back tomorrow," she said. Emily nodded, noting that she was coming, too. After a few minutes, Emily had to pull them apart. Julie waved good bye and they left.

Julie and Emily quickly ran to the store and then home. "Where have you been?" her mom asked impatiently. "We….um…" "-ran into Danielle." Emily said. "Julie, why didn't you tell her to come home?" "Well, I was talking to her mom," Julie said. "Funniest thing we got into this huge discussion about…couch pillows…" "Couch pillows?" her mom asked. "Yeah," Julie replied. "Ok, did ya get the milk?" Julie handed her mom the milk. They all went into the kitchen and had some cake.

That night, Julie was getting ready for bed. Her bags were all downstairs. The only thing left in the room was her bed, a shelf, and her butterfly statue. She shoved the statue under her bed when she heard her mother knocking on the door. "Julie," she said as she came in. "How are you feeling?" "I still don't want to move, but I'm more okay with it than before." She said. Her mom sat down next to her. "Well, I was thinking when we move and get all settled in, you can have a graduation party, since you didn't have one here." Julie smiled at her mom. Even though there'd be no one to invite, she was happy her mom was trying to cheer her up. "That'd be nice, mom." She said. Her mom hugged her and went towards the door. "Good night, honey." She said closing the door.

Julie laid on her bed and pulled her statue out. She looked at it and smiled. She thought she would definitely be crying herself to sleep tonight, but she couldn't. Thinking of Edward mad her feel really comfortable and loved. Even though Edward mad her feel really happy, she was devastated about leaving him the next day. She held the statue close to her and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Julie and Emily both walked up to the mansion…for the last time. They had been dreading this moment all week, especially Julie. As they were going, Julie stopped. "Emily, can we make a quick stop," she said staring at Chase's house. Emily nodded. She went over to see their dog while Julie walked up to the door. She rang the bell and Chase's mom took her to Chase's room.

"Chase," she said knocking on the door. "Your friend's here to see you," she said. "Tell her to come in," he said. Julie stepped in and Chase's mom left them alone. Chase was sitting at a little desk, reading something. "I'm leaving soon…I just thought I'd…bye," she said in a shaky voice.

She turned to leave. "Julie," Chase said. She turned around. He was walking towards her with his arms open. She went over and gave him a huge hug. She started crying. "I'm sorry," he said stroking her hear. After a few minutes, he let go and so did she. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget to call, and visit." He said as she was walking out. "You, too." She said. He walked her down to the door. They hugged one more time before she left, waving good-bye.

"Now can we go to Edward's?" Emily asked. "Yeah," Julie replied. When they got there, they stayed in the garden for a few minutes. They wanted to just enjoy the beauty of it one last time. When they were done, they slowly made their way to Edward's room. "Edward," Julie said. He turned around, and smiled. It faded, though. He knew that they were here to say goodbye. Emily went first.

"Edward," she said in a small voice. He leaned down to her so he could see her eye to eye. She reached her arms around him and gave him a hug. He carefully did the same. She then pulled away and reached into her backpack. She pulled out one of the dolls she had played with the day they met. She still had the haircut. She walked over and put it on his bed. She walked back over to him. "You can keep her. I have a bunch of them." She smiled. She gave him one last hug, and small tears came from her eyes as they parted. "I'll miss you," she said. He nodded. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and stepped away. Now, it was Julie's turn.

Julie stepped closer to him, and looked down at Emily. Emily nodded, getting the message, and started down the stairs. Julie looked into his eyes, and tears started to come from hers. "I'll miss you so much," she said. He nodded and replied, "I'll miss you, too." Julie wrapped her arms around him for one last time, and he did, too. They kissed, for a long time, considering it was their last time. Julie slowly pulled away as more tears flowed down her eyes. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a few little tears coming from his. "I love you," he said. "I love you, too." She replied softly. She slowly went towards the stairs. "I'll visit, some time." She said and he nodded. And for one final time, she waved good-bye to him.

When she got outside of the room, she buried her face in her hands and cried. She couldn't stop. She wished so much that she could stay, but knew it was impossible. After a while of crying, she went down to the garden and found Emily.

Emily was sitting on the stone edge of the bed of flowers surrounding the huge hand in the middle of the garden. She had finished her crying, like Julie. Julie grabbed her hand and they walked back to their house.

When they got there, the moving van had left and their mother and father were waiting for them. They took one last look at the house that they had grew up in and got into their father's car.

"Off, to daddy's house!" their mom said and the girls smiled at their parents. Julie looked behind her as the car drove away. She took one last look at the mansion. She pulled the statue out of her bag and hugged it to her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she waved good-bye to Edward, even though she couldn't see him. And in her heart, she could feel Edward waving good-bye, too. She rested her head on the window and let the tears flow from her eyes, and knew she would always love him, no matter how far away she was.

And so ends, another chapter of Edward Scissorhands….


	19. ClosingThankyou

I would like to thank the creators, directors, writers, actors, etc. on the movie of Edward Scissorhands for making such a great and beautiful movie that I could enjoy and write a story to. This is one of my favorite movies of all time. I doubt my story could compare to even a 100th of a shred of goodness of what the actual movie was, but one could only hope…

I would also like to thank all of you who reviewed, especially those who supported me through the story. I love when people review and criticize my work, so thanks a lot.

For anyone wondering, there may be a sequel. Keep your eye out for something, because I might be inspired. Thank you all and I am happy you enjoyed the story!

Curtain Closes


End file.
